The genus Neisseria consists of Gram-negative aerobic bacteria including the human pathogen N. gonorrhoeae, which is the causative agent of gonorrhea. N. gonorrhoeae infections, which have a high prevalence and low mortality, are generally acquired by sexual contact and typically affect mucous membranes of the urethra in males and the endocervix in females. However, the infection may also spread to other tissues. For example, a genital infection in males can ascend the urethra and produce symptoms of prostatitis, whereas in females, an N. gonorrhoeae infection of the cervix may spread to the fallopian tubes and ultimately cause sterility among other conditions, if untreated. The pathogenic mechanism of N. gonorrhoeae involves the attachment of the bacterium to nonciliated epithelial cells via pili. The mechanism also includes the production of endotoxin and IgA proteases.
Co-infection of N. gonorrhoeae and Chlamydia trachomatis is frequently observed. Both infections are two known causes of ectopic pregnancy and can also lead to infertility if untreated. They are also known causes of the acute clinical syndromes of mucopurulent cervicitis and pelvic inflammatory disease. Therefore, the detection of N. gonorrhoeae and C. trachomatis infections, which can be asymptomatic, especially in females, is of consequence to individuals in need of treatment and to broader populations at risk of acquiring and further propagating the infections.
The detection and identification of bacterial infections has traditionally been accomplished by pure culture isolation and determination procedures that make use of knowledge of specimen source, growth requirements, visible growth features, microscopic morphology, staining reactions, and biochemical characteristics. For example, pre-existing methods of detecting and identifying N. gonorrhoeae infections, include Gram-staining, culturing on selective agar media, and cytochrome oxidase and carbohydrate utilization testing. Serological assays, including coagglutination and fluorescent antibody staining have also been described for the detection of N. gonorrhoeae. Culture-based methods, while relatively sensitive, are generally slow to perform, often including overnight incubation, and are labor intensive. The Gram-stain and antibody-based tests typically provide results in less than one hour, but are generally of lower sensitivity than culture-based methods.
The use of specific polynucleotide sequences as probes for the recognition of infectious agents is one alternative to problematic immunological identification assays and other preexisting methodologies. For example, nucleic acid probes complementary to targeted nucleic acid sequences have been used in hybridization procedures, such as Southern blots and dot blots, to detect the target nucleic acid sequence. Many of these hybridization procedures have depended on the cultivation and/or enrichment of the organism and, thus, are unsuitable for rapid diagnosis. The advent of techniques for the rapid amplification of specific nucleic acid sequences, such as the polymerase chain reaction among many others, have provided a mechanism to use sequence specific probes directly on clinical specimens, thereby eliminating enrichment and in vitro culturing of the pathogen prior to performing the hybridization assay. Thus, amplification-based hybridization assays can provide simple and rapid diagnostic techniques for the detection of pathogens in clinical samples.
Many probes used to date lack sufficient specificity to differentiate between pathogenic agents having highly homologous nucleic acid sequences, such as N. gonorrhoeae, N. meningitidis, and the like. This can lead to biased assay results, including false positives. One consequence of such misdiagnosis may be the administration of an inappropriate course of treatment to a patient.